


Fourget him not

by vividoie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Post-Break Up, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividoie/pseuds/vividoie
Summary: In which Mark finds out what really happened four years ago.





	Fourget him not

**Author's Note:**

> TW!   
> Not heavily detailed violence/death but it's still there. Non-graphic sexual assault but the implication is there. The kidnapping part is not as violent as it sounds but still - it's there. Please proceed with these in mind. Also, there's a lot of knives

Mark gulps, looking at the shiny blade being presented in front of him. So beautiful, so shiny, but oh so deadly. To him at least  -seeing as he’s tied up in a chair with a tape over his mouth.

He doesn’t recognize the man sitting on the chair across him. He has black hair, sharp jaw, big eyes, chapped lips, and a bored expression on his face as he twirled the knife around with so much ease.

“What’s taking him so long?” the man groans, taking his phone out of his pocket and tapping on the screen with so much force Mark was afraid the screen would fall apart.

“Any minute now, Mark. Just be patient and then you’re free,” Mark highly doubts that - not when he saw his friend getting stabbed to death before coming to the abandoned building.

_Mark and Renjun were just going off from their part-time job,a rundown cafe near their university and their shared apartment. It was all going well until Mark was grabbed and thrown into a small alley, Renjun’s body collapsing beside him not a minute later._

_“Fuck..”Renjun barely managed to whisper when the man with the knife stabs him in the chest - six times. Mark was too shocked to move, to shout, to do anything as he watched his roommate slowly die in front of him. What haunted Mark the most was the fact that Renjun was looking at him as he bled to death, as if he was still asking for help._

_Not even a second after taking out Renjun, the man turns to him and Mark instinctively closed his eyes while waiting for any assault from the man. None came. Instead, the man laughed and threw his arm over Mark’s shoulders like they were close friends, his laugh was too joyful for someone who just killed a human being a second ago. “Now, what do you say we go on a date, huh?”_

That was Mark’s last memory before he woke up tied up on a chair. He watched too many action films to know this is where he either gets himself killed, or for some miracle, kill whoever killed Renjun.

Mark glares at the man but only receives a laugh in response. “You’re cute, like an angry lion. I'd love to stay and chat but he’ll take over soon,” he looks at his phone again and sighs.

Whoever ‘he’ is, Mark has no idea. He doesn’t remember offending anyone lately, doesn’t remember getting into a fight, he has no idea what he owes them.

“Ah fucking finally,” the man basically moans in delight when they hear a sound of a door creaking open. “Well it was nice meeting you, Mark Lee. If you ever come out of here alive, give me a call,” he winks, jumping out of the chair he was sitting on to skip and greet the person who just entered the building.

Is Mark really going to die like this? Will he get stabbed to death too and his body would be disposed somewhere nobody could ever recognize him? What about university? What about Renjun’s funeral? What -

“Do you know why you’re here, Mark?” Mark remembers that voice, would recognize it even in a sea of people. It’s been four years since he last heard it but the tone still remains the same.

Lee Jeno.

Hie eyes dart to the door and indeed, Lee Jeno is standing there with a innocent-looking sweater that betrays the knives he has hanging on his thighs. Jeno walks to the chair ‘knife boy’ abandoned and slips his sweater off - revealing a fitting black shirt and guns on his belt.

“Sorry if Nana scared you. He’s sweet, I swear.” An image of a dead Renjun flashed in his mind and Mark wants to vomit. Sweet, yeah right.

Mark tries to talk back but with the tape on his lips, Jeno understood none of it. Chuckling, Jeno moves to remove the tape of Mark’s lips and titls his head to the side, “Better?”

“He killed Renjun,” were Mark’s first words and Jeno doesn’t look apologetic as he leaves the room for a bit and comes back with a cup of water in his hand. “Nana has a thing for killing pretty things, a guilty pleasure of his.”

Mark may be mad and confused as hell but his throat would really appreciate water right now. Jeno helps him drink, Mark doesn’t thank him. “Why am I here?” he asks, the fight in him gone when he hears footsteps and chatter outside the room they were in.

Jeno isn’t alone, even if Mark does escape Jeno’s hold - the others would get him no doubt.  
  
“Do you remember our sunshine?” Jeno asks, propping his feet on the table in front of him as he inspects his gun slowly. His tone was meant to be nonchalant but Mark noticed a hint of seriousness there, as if one wrong answer and he’ll blow Mark’s head off.

“Hyuckie?” Mark must have answered the right thing because Jeno smiles, eye forming moons like how Mark remembered him from high school.

He used to be a sweet one, all smiles and polite gestures, something must have happened for him to start playing with guns instead of those video games they used to play after class.

“He never allows anyone to call him that unless it’s me or you. We’re pretty special, huh? Especially you, you two dated and made me the third wheel. Good times.”

Jeno drops the gun on the table and retrieves a wallet from his back pocket, showing Mark a picture of Donghyuck. “I always bring his photo with me, for sentimental reasons. You know how much I love him.”

“What does he have to do with any of this?” Donghyuck, Mark’s sweet and innocent Donghyuck, he’s not a part of - whatever this is, right? He’s glitter and flowers, not guns and knives. There’s no way.

“Oh he’s got to do with ALL of this.” Jeno slips his wallet back in his pocket and crosses his arms over his chest.

“I met your friend, the one in Hong Kong?” Jeno purses his lips in thought, looking up in wonder as he tries to recall the name. “ Help me remember, Mark. I’m getting rusty. What was his name again? Yukwei? Yukei?”

“Yukhei.” Jeno excitedly nods, giving Mark a thumbs up, “Thanks. Been a while since I last thought of his name. It doesn’t really matter when you’re about to kill them, no? I only remember what he did, I don’t care about anything else.” Jeno snorts before raising a finger,

“Except his cat - his cat was lovely. I dropped the cat off in an animal shelter before leaving Hong Kong, I should have adopted her,” Jeno frowns.

This side of Jeno, Mark is familiar with. The younger Jeno who would stop whatever he was doing to pet a stray cat, feed them if he has food, Mark always thought he’d grow up to be a veterinarian. Mark wonders, where did his old friend go?

“I didn’t kill your friend, if that’s what you’re thinking. I just gave him a little push - that’s all.” Jeno managed to say when a green-haired boy walks into the room, armed with equally beautiful but deadly knives ‘Nana’ and Jeno own.

“Sorry for barging in, you weren’t answering your phone and Nana’s sleeping.” His eyes dart to Mark, “Who’s this?”

“Mark.” Jeno answers curtly and it seems like the new boy already know what’s happening, judging by the knowing glance he sends Jeno, a little smile on his lips. Cute kid - but dangerous, Mark thought.

“The Mark, right?” He asks and Jeno nods, the two doing a high-five before he tells Jeno to wrap up in 20 minutes for a new ‘assignment’ and leaves.

“You’re quite popular here, Mark,” he tells Mark when the older boy raises an eyebrow at him. By this time Mark has already lost all will to escape alive, not like there’s anyone waiting for him. His only friend in town, Renjun, went before him. Fuck that will forever haunt him.

“So!” Jeno looks at his watch, probably estimating when his time with Mark would end. When Mark would die. In 20 minutes.

“I technically pushed Yukhei off his balcony but - he was willing to kill himself even if I didn’t lend him a hand. The guilt got to him, I guess,” Jeno murmurs the last part making Mark more confused.

“You said Hyuck has something to do with all of this, what is it?” Mark asks impatiently. He has at least 20 minutes to live, both of his friends are dead, he’s inside an abandoned building with two - or three if you include the green kid - killers. He doesn’t have anything to lose, except for his life.

_Yes, Hyuck might have been an asshole to him when he broke up with Mark through text four years ago and never appeared in his life again. His message wasn’t even much, just an ‘im leaving im sorryiloveyou’._

_But he was still a part of Mark’s life. Mark’s first and last love, even. He needs to know what happened._

_Even Jeno went missing after that day Mark received the message, the three of them were supposed to spend the whole summer break together but the two left without a trace. People said the two teenage boys ran away together, Mark didn’t believe them at first but it was too much of a coincidence. It doesn’t help that the two have no families and lived together, there was no one Mark could ask for their whereabouts._

_Maybe his Hyuck was Jeno’s after all. He already moved on, forgot about his two friends who were supposedly in love and left him. Until now, four years later._

Dodging Mark’s question about Hyuck, Jeno goes behind Mark and cuts the rope tying Mark’s wrists together in a swift move, the rope dropping to the floor with a thud.

“Contrary to what you’re probably thinking, I’m not gonna kill you.I just wanted to talk to you,” Jeno confesses, returning back to his seat and apologizing to Mark when the older rubs his red wrists in pain.

“I needed to take care of Yukhei first, he’s the one I’m after - not you. You’re innocent, hyung.” Jeno almost sounds like he’s the old Jeno Mark knew. Almost.

He tells Mark to relax but if the older even attempts to leave the room without Jeno saying they’re done, Lele - the green kid - would have a field day strangling Mark to death. Necks were his specialty, Jeno added.

“Where are we?” Mark asks, looking around for a window but furrows his eyebrows when he finds none in the room, but if he listened closely he could hear waves crashing, “Beach?”

“Bingo!” Jeno grabs Mark’s wrist gently and they do a high-five. Jeno may have changed but his love for high-fives hasn’t, that fact comforts Mark a little. Maybe he is safe for now.

It didn’t take too much time before Jeno went back to his more serous self though, focusing on a spot behind Mark and throwing a dagger like a dart, smiling when he hits the center of the circle.

“Hyuck loves this place, do you remember? The three of us used to call this our little hideout because rarely anyone stops by, scared of the rumored gang that owns this part of the beach.” Mark smiles, looking down at his lap as his body relaxes.

Oh he does remember. How could he forget the place where Jeno helped him confess to Hyuck on his birthday? Hyuck still had red hair back then, beautiful as always.

“You’re thinking of that day, are you?” Jeno asks and Mark hums, sighing. “I know what people said, by the way. I didn’t take Hyuck away from you, I’d never do that to a friend - especially you. You took us under your wing when we just moved in, we respect you hyung.”

“Why are we at our beach? Why Yukhei? Where’s Hyuck?” Mark asks impatiently. They’re on a time limit and he would be damned if he leaves this place with no answers or traces of his old love.

“Geez calm down, I’m here to fill you in, not go on a fucking quiz bee.” Jeno curses - a sign of the new Jeno. Mark’s starting to feel his head hurt.

  
“We’re at ‘our’ beach because the rumors are true. There is a gang here, and I’m one of them now.” Mark sends Jeno a worried glance - is his friend into illegal business now? Is the gang being a bad influence on him? Is that why -

“No, they’re not bad. We’re not bad, hyung. All of us are a bit fucked up but we do whatever we do with a purpose. Taeil took me in after seeing how fucked up I was and he, and the other members, have been taking care of me in this beach for four years. They even help me with calculus, can you believe that? I understand them more than whatever shit university used to teach me.”

Mark clenches his fist. He’s glad that someone is taking care of Jeno, really, but if Jeno only wanted him, why did Renjun have to die? Why did Mark have to witness that? Why couldn’t they just grab Mark and leave Renjun? Renjun was innocent.“Then why Renjun?”

“He helped Yukhei four years ago. Did you know they were dating? I knew he got help from someone but I never knew a name until Yukhei’s tongue slipped. Can you believe that? He befriended you because of that reason too, to make sure you don’t find out anything about what Yukhei did.”

This was too much for Mark to take in in one day but - Renjun? Mark knew Renjun was dating someone but the younger boy never said who, just said it was someone from home. Which might be a lie considering Renjun is from Jilin and Yukhei’s from Hong Kong.

It all made sense, though. Renjun appearing in his life that summer four years ago. Him being the first to say maybe Jeno and Hyuck ran off, him coaxing Mark to not look for his friends and move on. It all made too much sense and Mark feels so so betrayed right now.

“What did Yukhei and Renjun do that you had to kill them? And stop avoiding my question, where’s Hyuck?”

“Remember that one rainy afternoon you told Hyuck you’ll pick him up after your class ends and he told you he’d wait for you?” Jeno sighs, looking at his watch again. At least 10 minutes more and he’ll have to run out to do and errand for Yuta again.

“I never told him that -” Mark answers him but Jeno cuts him off, their time limit reminding him to make the story short. Lele is quite strict with his schedule.

“Right, because Yukhei did. He took your phone and sent that message pretending to be you, he picked up Hyuck saying you suddenly had something to do, and took him to our beach, this beach we’re in today. None of the guys were here because they had to meet with another gang from China, WayV if I’m not wrong. Such a fucking convenient time for Yukhei,” Jeno spat, clearly angry at this point.

“Do you know what he did to our friend, Mark?”

Mark has an idea, an idea he doesn’t want to say out loud. It was too much. Mark hopes he’s wrong. Sensing his inner turmoil, Jeno drags his chair next to Mark’s and puts his arm around the older boy’s shoulders.

“I’ll tone it down for your pretty little mind, Mark. He pinned my cousin down on the sand and Hyuck screamed until Yukhei hit his head with a rock. Got the picture?”

Mark got the picture alright and he wishes he was the one who pushed Yukhei instead of Jeno.

His sweet and innocent Hyuckie, was taken advantage of and it took him four years to find out. He blames Renjun, but he also blames himself for giving in too easily. Hyuck was glitter, flowers, pranks, and honesty, Mark should have held onto the “I love you’s” Hyuck told him and looked for the younger boy.

“I was at work that time, trying to save up as much as I can to buy Hyuck the glitters he liked to put on his face, he looks really pretty with them. He was more than a best friend to me, he was basically my brother. We ran away from that sick orphanage together and pounced onto any kind of scholarship that would accept us until we were better enough to live on our own. Of course you knew that though, we told you our story,” Mark nods, tears welling in his eyes. Renjun’s eyes scared him but Hyuck’s smile is haunting him right now.

“Turns out, Yukhei hit his head with a rock after doing - stuff on his upper part,” Jeno clearly grimaces at the thought and Mark could only imagine the anger the boy must be feeling right now.

“Hyuck was screaming too much so Yukhei grabbed a rock and hit his head. Yukhei called Renjun in panic when he saw the blood and his sick boyfriend ran over, helped Yukhei hide Hyuck’s body in this room and ran away. Renjun didn’t even bat an eyelash, just helped his boyfriend hide his victim. When Hyuck recalled this story he never recognized Renjun, just said he heard footsteps until he blacked out. Yukhei ended up telling me the rest because I can be a bit too persuasive.” That was a lie, Jeno threatened Yukhei with a knife up his throat just to get him to confess who helped him and what they did.

Jeno said Mark was pretty popular in their gang, is it because they know what Yukhei and Renjun did? Is that why Nana only attacked Renjun?

“The gang wasn’t scheduled to return until the next day but Johnny had to come back that night because he left his laptop plugged in, Taeil scolded him until he finally drove back here,” Jeno stopped to laugh. Mark doesn’t know who Johnny is but he’s incredibly thankful - assuming he’s the one who found Hyuck.

“When he came back, he heard some grunting in the room, was expecting a rival gang member but on the floor he found a bloody boy. Johnny told me Hyuck was only wearing his pants, his chest littered with harsh marks.”

Pants on or off, Mark wanted to hurt Yukhei. No wonder he couldn’t look at Mark in the eyes anymore until he left for Hong Kong three years ago, but Renjun? Renjun’s eyes spoke honesty and it made Mark sick

“Before you two disappeared, Hyuck sent me a message saying he was leaving.” Mark takes his phone out of his pocket, the same phone from four years ago, same case, same wallpaper. His and Hyuck’s promise rings. His ring now rests peacefully on his drawer, Renjun told him it’ll be easier for him to move on if he stopped wearing it. Bullshit.

“Johnny alerted the guys about Hyuck and they came running, literally. Even WayV, they’re part of our gang now by the way. Hyuck sent that message after he told them about Yukhei and Renjun, me, and you. Hyuck didn’t know how to face you after what happened and decided to spare you the pain of knowing, thus the message.”

Hyuck, as usual, putting Mark before him. His Hyuck always worried about his feelings and neglecting his own. His Hyuck being painfully selfless.

“I got home that night with the set of glitters in my hands, but no Hyuck. I tried to call him but his phone was turned off, I was just about to contact you when an unregistered number called me. It was Taeil, he made me come see Hyuck because he didn’t want to leave me alone, and the rest is history.”

Mark could see Jeno was content with the way he talks about the gang, but there’s still an edge whenever he mentions Hyuck. Mark can’t blame him.

“Doyoung, the one who acts like my guardian in this gang, forced me to push the revenge off until I graduate from college. And graduate I did. I graduated ahead of you, I got into a program for that and I studied hard. I wanted to kill Yukhei as soon as I could. He didn’t even try to fight when I entered his apartment, he said he deserved it. I didn’t tell him Hyuck lived, he didn’t have to know that.”

“Jeno! Your 20 minutes is up. Lele’s waiting out in front,” a boy - seemingly younger than both Mark and Jeno but also taller than them - peeks from the door while holding onto a chicken leg. “I’ll be out in a sec, Sung!” The boy munches on the chicken as he left, Jeno turning to Mark with eagerness.

“Do you want to meet Hyuck?” It doesn’t take Mark a half a second to say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of my procrastination. sue me


End file.
